leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kindred/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Rozwój * zostali zaprojektowani przez RiotWrekza (Jordana Antona), a wymyśleni przez Matta Dunna, Christophera Campbella i Edmundo Sancheza. **Przed ich wydaniem wiadomym było, że nie będzie to ani zabójca, ani postać wspierająca. *Pierwsza zapowiedź została dodana na Summoner's Rift w patchu 5.17 w postaci symbolu o nazwie Oni Nadchodzą (ang. They Are Coming), który losowo pojawiał się nad głowami bohaterów tuż po rozpoczęciu gry. Owa zapowiedź była podobna do zapowiedzi (symbole) i (śmiech przy rzece). **Drugi zwiastun dodano w patchu 5.18 poprzez dodanie dwóch symboli w postaci masek Owcy i Wilka, kiedy bohater zginie na polu walki (losowo i raz na jakiś czas). **Efekt użyty w zapowiedzi został później wykorzystany w ich umiejętności . *Jest pierwszym "bohaterem", który posiada dwa dubbingi. Głosu udzielili Marta Dobecka (Owieczka) i Cezary Kwieciński (Wilk). *Imię bohatera oznacza pokrewieństwo. *Inspiracją stworzenia bohatera była symbolika Ying i Yang z filozofii chińskiej. Opisuje ona dwie pierwotne i przeciwne, lecz uzupełniające się siły, które odnaleźć można w całym wszechświecie. ** można również powiązać z opowieścią The Wolf and the Lamb. ***Podobny motyw nosi również wiersz Jagnię i wilcy Ignacego Krasickiego. **Inspiracje stworzenia bohatera były czerpane z wierzeń słowiańskich, celtyckich, germańskich i pogańskich. * są trzecim wydanym w 2015 roku bohaterem (obok i ), który pojawia się w baśniach i kulturze Runeterry. Podczas dyskusji o ich postaci padło używane w Riocie określenie "Year of the myth", co można tłumaczyć jako Rok Mitu bądź Baśni. *Po ich wydaniu (wciąż aktualny) pojawia się błąd: gdy zginą, zwłoki Owieczki łączą się z Wilkiem i znikają (co jest normalne). Błąd polega na tym, że gdy ekran przestanie ich pokazywać (np. zostanie przesunięty), przy następnym ukazaniu zwłok będą one już widoczne. **Ponadto przez cały czas widoczny jest cień zwłok. *Inny błąd powiązany jest z : jeśli cel ataku Wilka wyjdzie spoza obszaru działania tej umiejętności, a Owieczka nie ustanowi nowego celu (atakując), to Wilk (zamiast prawidłowo atakować inny, domyślny cel) będzie próbował opuścić obszar działania (dochodząc do granicy, po czym będzie pojawiać się przy Owieczce), usiłując wciąż trafić ostatnią ofiarę ataków. *Taniec to nawiązanie do tzw. "Cups Tap Dance" – porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. * , i są jedynymi bohaterami będącymi łucznikami. Historia * reprezentuje w Runeterrze życie i śmierć oraz żniwiarza. Wilk jest brutalny i dąży do nieuniknionej śmierci, a Owca pokazuje spokój oraz akceptację przyszłości. Dla niej ważne jest cieszenie się z życia i odejść ze świata w spokoju. Natomiast dla niego ważny jest gwałtowny i przerażający koniec. *"Jego" fizyczna forma w Runeterrze jest aktualnie niepewna, ponieważ te duchy zostały opisane przez tych, którzy przeżyli spotkanie z nimi. Tak jak , czy , informacje o duchach są czerpane z opowiadań, bajek, wierzeń i folkloru mieszkańców oraz są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, a obecnie jest niewiele osób, które przeżyły spotkanie ze żniwiarzami. *Bohater przed swoim podziałem był mitem, który rozszedł się na całą Runeterrę a historia bladego mężczyzny z zapowiedzi jest zakodowaną historią postaci.Sesja pytań i odpowiedzi – Kindred [TŁUMACZENIE *Akcja w "Dobrej śmierci" dzieje się na terenach Demacii, przed panowaniem Jarvana III. *Na zachodzie są nazywani jako Ina i Ani, a na wschodzie Farya i Wolyo. Najczęściej jednak są nazywani Kindred. *W ich historii zostały wspomniane miasta Needlebrook i Jandelle. Ogólne * jest pierwszym bohaterem, który nie używa małego portretu z obrazka klasycznej skórki. *Jest jedynym bohaterem, który może uleczyć zarówno sojusznika, jak i wroga poprzez . Pierwszą postacią, która potrafiła to zrobić, był przed aktualizacją. *Jest jedną z kilku postaci, która potrafi na stale zwiększać swoje statystyki w czasie rozgrywki (wzrost ilości obrażeń ataku poprzez ). Pozostali to , , , i . *Na samym początku teledysku "The Curse of The Sad Mummy" można dostrzec cienistego wilka, dość podobnego do męskiej formy , jednakże nigdzie nie zostało potwierdzone, że jest to on. Teledysk wyszedł w styczniu, a w tym miesiącu padł dopiero pomysł na stworzenie . * i są jedynymi bohaterami walczącym z dystansu wydanymi w 2015 roku. Cytaty *Można zauważyć, że obie postacie w swoich kwestiach wzajemnie się uzupełniają. Owca ma bogatą wiedzę, ale nie zna emocji, natomiast Wilk odczuwa dużą ilość emocji, ale ma małą wiedzę o świecie. Skórki * **Wygląd skórki mocno nawiązuje do Sana (Owca) i Moro (Wilk) z filmu Księżniczka Mononoke. **Obie postaci noszą maski na opak, które mają symbolizować wygląd i filozofię Ying i yang. **Dodatkowo mają nawiązanie do Tragikomedii, a ich maski mają mocno pokazywać ten rodzaj gatunku literackiego. * **Początkowo posiadał nazwę Vindicator (Obrońca). ** przypomina Al'Diabalosa z uniwersum Diablo. **Można zauważyć również podobieństwo do Akantora z gry Monster Hunter. **Owca może nawiązywać do Archanioła Michała, Samaela bądź innych Aniołów Śmierci. * **Dzielą temat z , i . Relacje *Owca i Wilk żyją w symbiotycznej relacji oraz są dwiema połówkami całości. *'Magga', wędrowna aktorka, natknęła się raz na w dawno zapomnianym pochówku przy obelisku ze znakami symbolizującymi oba duchy. Ze względu na występ, który im się podobał, darowali jej życie, chcąc nadal oglądać jej rolę w teatrze. Spotkali się ponownie wiele lat później pod koniec życia dziewczyny. * mają powiązania z . Filmy left left left cs:Kindred/Galerie de:Kindred/Skins & Trivia en:Kindred/Skins es:Kindred/SkinsTrivia fr:Kindred/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Киндред/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów